Bandages
by BlackGrlOtaku
Summary: Raizo/Mika This takes place about six months after the ending of the movie. Raizo has come back into Mika's life but he is struggling to confront his feelings about her. They revisit Kiriko and the promise of a new future together. New to the site


_Bandages_

Ninja Assassin Fic

Raizo/Mika One-shot

Mika set the dirty dishes into the sink. Where was Raizo? She could not go more than two seconds without worrying about him. Sighing, she went towards their bed and sat down, waiting. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew. He was fighting. She thought he would stop. The ninja were not tracking them, had not for months. Although they both were still cautious, they were trying to live a semi-normal life in Paris, France. _Dammit Raizo, where the hell are you?_

As if answering her unspoken question, she felt a sense of his presence. He appeared through the door. As she expected, he was bloody, sweat dripping form his hair and body. As much as he was beaten, he looked refreshed and alive. His shirt had been torn off long ago and his pants were almost in shreds. He met her gaze, unafraid or unashamed.

"What are we eating tonight?" She got up, trying to control her fury with him. He delighted in her anger.

"Shut up Raizo." There, already the tiniest trace of an amused smirk rested on his full lips.

"Sit down." She pointed to the bed. He stayed rooted to the ground.

"I said sit down." She hissed between clenched teeth. He did slowly, grating on her already shredded nerves. She went into the bathroom and gathered bandages.

"Mika." She ignored the husky tone to his voice. _Ohh no, not tonight buddy._

"Why must you put yourself in harm's way? Why do you like it so much?" she asked instead, ripping bandage strips.

"I come from Ozuno, Mika. Violence is my life. Without it, I feel violated and robbed."

"There is something seriously wrong with you." She complained angrily as she wrapped his bleeding wounds. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. She didn't look at him. She focused on his chest.

"Mika." His voice was soft but there was no denying the want and ache as well. She held her breath as he softly kissed up her arm, licking and nipping occasionally.

"Mm, Mika Mika Mika, you know I like you angry." She cursed her heart; it beat faster with every lick and kiss on her skin. She tried to push him away.

"Stop it. Don't think this will change anything Raizo. You can't just kiss me and think it'll all go away." He looked up into her eyes, smoldering heat searing her corneas and seeping deep and wet in her underwear.

"The thought of making love to you like this has crossed my mind on occasion." He was ignoring her. He pulled her closer until she was nearly on top of him. The smell of blood and sweat permeated through the room and into her senses and it did not serve to disgust her. Coming from him, it was a sensual musk that made her body ache and want to give in. She hated that he already knew what she wanted, that he was already pulling her clothes off, kissing her where she liked best, that he knew her body better than she did.

"Mm Raizo," She pleaded, she wasn't sure for what. She was beginning not to care. He kissed up her cheeks into her hair gently. Suddenly, he stopped. She gasped, upset that he paused.

"What?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and what she saw there was something he would have killed others for seeing. Regret.

"I hurt you deeply this time. It wasn't my intention." He whispered against her lips. She smoothed damp hair back from his face so she could see him clearly.

"I know it's hard to stop fighting Raizo. It is understandable, look at what you have been through. Such sadistic natures and violence were beaten into you. I get it." He was about to say something but she cut him off.

"What you'll learn about me is that I'm a big girl. I can handle many things. I also understand why you are the way you are. I wouldn't be yours Raizo if I didn't love it. We'll work together. Ok?" He was still against her for a moment and when he kissed her again, it was renewed with hunger and passion but this time she tasted gratitude. He threw her underneath him and she eagerly opened her legs, ready to receive him.

He ripped her panties off and closed his eyes contently as he took in her scent. He sucked and licked expertly, making her nearly lose it and crumble into a million pieces. This was different. He would have pounded into her at the first single chance but now he was holding back. He slid his body upwards, hovering over her. His breath trailed hotly on her flushed lips. He laid his sweaty forehead on hers and time stood still.

"I am a man of very few words, this you know." She chuckled softly.

"Yep. All action and talk later."

"I try to tell you how I feel with my body but perhaps you think it's only greed." She kissed his bottom lip.

"Have I ever said that? How do you know what I think?"

"I-"

"You assume. Stop assuming. I know you love me Raizo." He opened his eyes and stared into hers. He was waiting for explanation.

"It's not just about the sex. It's in everything you do. The way you talk to me, the way you look at me, walk with me, protect me. That says you love me. When I met you, you were emotionless. Now, you smile and even laugh sometimes."

"I thought my emotion died with Kiriko." He whispered softly, honestly.

"She would have wanted you to move on Raizo. Not relinquish on her death. I can never take her place in your heart but let me try to heal the other broken pieces." He groaned and kissed her, entered her deeply. She cried out, only to have him swallow it.

"I owe you more than half a heart." He groaned out as he thrust into her. She clawed his back, lifting her hips to allow him deeper penetration.

"Have my full heart Mika. Take it from my chest and make it yours." His thrusts grew wilder and out of control. Tears fell down her cheeks. So good, he felt so damned good, so deep, so close. A hot wave of searing pleasure shot into her body. She screamed his name loudly, in complete abandon. His body twisted, yet his hips kept pounding into her. His cheek pressed to her neck as his guttural moans, sated, fed her second oncoming orgasm. His body stilled, the sleek strong muscles in his back tightened as he came.

" Mika. I love you." He tipped his head back and let himself go.

When the shattering bliss grew tame, he fell. The strength disappearing from his shuddering body. So hot, he couldn't breathe, so tight, wet, so blissfully Mika he couldn't stand it. He tried to worship her body, she deserved so much more than what he could give her. He knew she knew this, yet she continued to love him. A genuine smile graced his lips. Mika smiled back.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered. He cradled her body closer, glad that they were still connected.

"Sleep for a little while." He turned so that she was beside him and at once she fell asleep. He ignored the hot pain replacing the pleasure in his body. Gushing blood quickly soaked the crisp white bandages. He sighed, got up and changed them. Glancing back at his beautiful sleeping woman, he smiled again to himself. Silly pieces of gauze, they inspired so much.


End file.
